Cameron's SoulSilver Battles
In the SoulSilver Prior or HeartGold Prior Edition, it AGAIN has two files, which one can be used for having a character of the KPUC Company (Which the leader is KP) or Purple Paw Studios (Which the leader is Ryushu). This is about the battles the player has with Cameron in the SoulSilver Prior Edition. The player will only be able to face Cameron if they have defeated Red. Cameron has the highest level Pokemon aside to Cory and Megan. For most of the battles, Cameron holds the title of Traveling Trainer =First Battle: Ecruteak= The battle in Ecruteak has Ho-Oh's battle theme, here Pokemon *AeroStorm, Level 88, AeroBlast, ExtremeSpeed, Hydro Pump, Psychic *Articuno, Level 87, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Fly, Aerial Ace *Lunar, Level 89, Darkness Fist, Darkness Wheel, Ragruption, Speed Blast. *EonStorm, Level 87, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Luster Purge, Zen Headbutt *FireStorm, Level 88, Extrasensory, Fly, Punishment, Sacred Fire. *Solar, Level 89, Flare Wheel, Flaruption, Roll-over, TempestPunch. =First Speed Battle: Route 17= Speed Battles is when you race with your opponent and their Pokemon, and battle at the same time....This uses the Kanto Trainer Battle Theme. Pokemon *Solar, Level 91, Flare Wheel, Flaruption, Roll-over, TempestPunch. =Second Battle: Battle Hall= Cameron is found in the Battle Hall at times. He is only in Single Battles. The music is the Champion Theme. here Pokemon *Solar, Level 94, Flare Wheel, Flaruption, Roll-over, TempestPunch. =Third Battle: Indigo Plateau= Cameron is near the guard in the Indigo Plateau, when the guard moves out of the way, Cameron blocks the Player's Path, demanding a battle. He uses the Rival Theme for this. here Pokemon *AeroStorm, Level 93, AeroBlast, ExtremeSpeed, Hydro Pump, Psychic *Articuno, Level 90, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Fly, Aerial Ace *Lunar, Level 94, Darkness Fist, Darkness Wheel, Ragruption, Speed Blast. *EonStorm, Level 91, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Luster Purge, Zen Headbutt *FireStorm, Level 93, Extrasensory, Fly, Punishment, Sacred Fire. *Solar, Level 94, Flare Wheel, Flaruption, Roll-over, TempestPunch. =Fourth Battle: Indigo Plateau= All of Cameron's Pokemon are Level 100 and have Signature Moves, Once the Player's Pokemon are all Level 100, and they beat Lance, Cameron will make a surprise appearance, saying he's trained his Pokemon and they've got moves never even seen. He uses the Pokemon Garnet Rival Battle theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9bGFoevDGo Pokemon *AeroStorm, Level 100, TyphoonBlast, FormulaSpeed, Wave Pump, Telekinesis *Articuno, Level 100, Arctic Beam, Below Zero, SkyStrike, SkyAce *Lunar, Level 100, Darkness Fist, Darkness Wheel, Ragruption, Speed Blast. *EonStorm, Level 100, Darkness Claw, Temporal Blast, Darkness Purge, Spacial Claw *FireStorm, Level 100, Telekinesis, SkyStrike, Torture, S-Fire Blast. *Solar, Level 100, Flare Wheel, Flaruption, Roll-over, TempestPunch. =Fifth Battle: S.S. Aqua= Cameron is on the Sea Service Aqua chatting with the Captain of the ship, Cameron would then notice the player and would ask for a battle rather than demanding for one. This battle is rather tough. Seeing most of his team is with newer arrivals part of his Sinnoh Team...Strangely enough, Cameron uses remix of Primal Dialga's battle theme, the first music to be off of a spin-off game. This'll also be the only battle where Cameron is labeled as Dragon Ace Pokemon *Giratina, Level 100, Draco Devastation, SkyStrike, Shadow Slash, Rock Crumble. *Palkia, Level 100, Dimensional Rend, Frozen Collapse, Mega Punch, Wash-over. *Lunar, Level 100, Darkness Fist, Darkness Wheel, Ragruption, Speed Blast. *Dialga, Level 100, Aura Blast, Draco Devastation, Flash Round, Thunder Burst. *Torterra, Level 100, Feral Drain, Mountain Climb, Poison Razor, Richter. *Solar, Level 100, Flare Wheel, Flaruption, Roll-over, TempestPunch. =Trivia= *Dialga and Giratina are the only two Pokemon in Cameron's team to share a signature move. Category:Lists